So Cold
by Toboe de Wolfcourt
Summary: Tsume hurts Toboe. Toboe eventually falls in love with Kiba. i decided to take the story in a different direction, hence the rating change.
1. The Lost Wolf

Note: I'm a short story writer, so don't expect big epic chapters. Just thought you'd all want to know that Oh, I don't own Wolf's Rain or anything to do with it exept all the pages in it with Toboe written on them but I think almost anything can own something like that

So Cold

Chapter 1: The Lost Wolf

The night was coming on, the moon rising. The runt was wandering all alone. Thoughts of sadness and anger in his head. He had to find shelter; it was starting to rain hard. The water stung his sensitive frail body. _It isn't fair, I thought Tsume loved me....he even said I meant the world to him....then why did he?_ Toboe began to grow weak, his small body full of aches. A strange scent came upon him, a rocky earth like smell. _It has to be a cave, or some shelter... of please, please be shelter… I'm so tired…I can't go on anymore. _It was a cave. A look of relief came over the pup's face. He walked into the cave. No one was there.

Toboe was numb; the small wolf began to cry. _Tsume, why did you do this to me…? I hurt so bad. _The pup noticed his left leg was bleeding. He just watched it bleed, the wound was from earlier. Tsume had hit him there, well actually scratched him. Toboe ran off after that. Toboe shivered in a small rounded corner in the cave, there was no warmth for him. His stomach growled, he was so hungry.

Toboe heard the howls of Kiba and Hige. They wanted him to come back to the den they were staying in, but he couldn't, he was to sore and to upset. _Make it stop, make it all go away… please… someone help me. _Toboe still left his wound alone, and the loss of blood was making him dizzy. The pup removed his shirt and tied it to his wound to stop the bleeding; now he was cold. He shivered, he needed warmth but he had no idea how to build a fire. The howls came again. Toboe ignored them once again. _Tsume… why? Why did you hurt me so?_ Tears began to fall down the little one's face again. He needed someone to comfort him, someone to cuddle with.

Toboe tried to sleep, but the cold had other plans. _Tsume… what did you do to me? Why did you destroy me? _Pain burned through the pup, Tsume had hurt him so bad. It seemed to the pup that no one mattered to Tsume, that all Tsume wanted to do was hurt everyone around him. _But we… we were… in… in love. _Tsume seemed to dominate Toboe's thoughts, it seemed that that was all there was to think about. So much pain, Toboe didn't deserve this, yet it happened anyway. It always happened to him, like he wasn't supposed to have anything to live for, like he was just supposed to die.

"Kiba, I can't find him," said Hige. "Where could he be?"

"I don't know, but we have to keep looking," Kiba said with a look of despair on his face. When did he care so much about the pup? He had always stuck up for him, but he didn't know he felt this way about Toboe. The two wolves walked on. They had no scent to go on; it seemed Toboe was cut off from the world.

"Kiba?"

"Yes, Hige?" Kiba answered.

"What will happen if we don't find the little guy? What if….," Hige said, unable to finish. _He can't just die… he's so young; he has so much left…_

"He won't die, Hige. Toboe is stronger then you think," the white wolf replied. The two wolves let out a long howl, begging Toboe to come back.

"What do I care if the runt gets himself killed" Tsume said to himself. _But why did I hit him? What did he do to make me want to hurt him so? _Tears began to build up at the end of Tsume's beautiful golden eyes. "WHY DID I DO THAT DO HIM?!" His yell startled the birds in the area. He punched the wall of the den, he began to cry uncontrollably.

"Toboe….I'm so sorry…."

Well, that's my first story. Hope ya liked it. Please review, no flames please!!! Thanks if you like the story, feel free to email me so I know whether to post my other chapters or not. Thanks again


	2. Sometimes Sorry Isn’t Enough

Well, here's chapter 2. i dont own Wolf's Rain, would kick some ass if i did. the only thing i probably own relating to it are my dvds of the 1st 10 episodes and the pages in my notebook with Toboe written all over them

Chapter 2: Sometimes Sorry Isn't Enough

When Toboe awoke, the sun was just beginning to rise. He was so cold. Tear marks were stained on his face, he must've cried in his sleep. The pup tried stand up, but he fell back down. He needed food; he was so weak, so small. _Please, somebody help me… I'm so hungry._

Howls came again, this time more worried. Toboe thought he heard Tsume in the mix, but he quickly shook the name out of his head. Toboe was too weak to howl, to weak to do anything but lay there. Breathing became hard for the little one. _Is this how I'm supposed to die? _Toboe tried to inch his way out of the cave into the warmth of the sun, but he only made it to the entrance. He was so pale. _Please, help me… I don't want to die here._ The howls were heard again, but closer. _Maybe the have my scent! Maybe I can finally get food. _

Toboe saw two wolves come over a small hill, one was white. He couldn't make out the other wolf. At least he knew Kiba was going to help him. Toboe kept his eyes fixed on Kiba. The white wolf turned away from the cave, obviously not seeing it, and walked in another direction. _No! Kiba! I'm in the cave!_ The pup began to cry again. No one was going to help him; he was going to die of hunger.

Toboe heard another wolf sniffing around the cave. The pup could not make out the scent of the wolf, so he became scared. _What do I do?! That wolf could kill me if it finds me! _Toboe tried to crawl back into the cave, trying to hide behind a rock. He couldn't, the other wolf had grabbed a hold of his leg and pulled him out. It was Tsume.

"C'mon kid, let's get you out of here," Tsume said. He bent down to pick the pup up.

"Get…away…from…me…," Toboe growled, still upset about what happened.

"Doesn't be stupid kid," Tsume replied, putting his arms under Toboe's body.

"LET GO!" Toboe snarled, then bit Tsume's arm. Tsume dropped Toboe on the ground. The kid let out a yelp of pain. Tears of pain found their way out of Toboe's eyes.

"God damnit," Tsume said, obviously getting pissed off. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to hurt you like that Toboe. Let's just get you out of here first."

"Get…the…fuck…away…from…me," Toboe growled. The language the pup used startled Tsume.

"I don't want you to die out here Toboe," Tsume said.

"So you want me to die somewhere else?" Toboe asked.

"Fuck this," the older wolf growled. Tsume howled a message to Kiba and Hige, telling them where to find Toboe. "See ya, kid." With that said, Tsume walked out of the cave and back to the den.

"Did you hear that Kiba?" Hige asked.

"Hear what?" Kiba replied.

"I thought I heard Tsume say he found Toboe in a cave over in that direction."

Let's check it out, just in case if he is there," Kiba said. The two wolves ran off towards the cave Toboe was in. They did not know this yet, and Kiba's mind became troubled with thoughts. _What if he is dead? What if he's hurt so bad he won't be able to survive anymore? Please be okay, Toboe._

The two came upon the cave. Toboe wasn't to be seen. Kiba sniffed the air, Toboe's blood from last night. _He has to still be here, he has to be alive._ Whimpering could be heard from behind a rock.

Toboe began to whimper from hunger. _Oh god, I'm starving… I need some food._ The pup heard foot steps in the cave. He had no where to hide from these wolves, if they weren't friends he would be dead. Around the corner of the rock they came, Toboe closed his eyes.

"Toboe!" screamed Kiba as he ran over to the pup, kneeling beside him. Hige joined Kiba next to the kid.

"We should get him out of here, he looks horrible," Hige said. Kiba nodded in agreement. The white wolf picked Toboe up in his arms. Toboe clung to Kiba's neck.

"Thank goodness you came," Toboe said, tears falling from his eyes, dampening Kiba's shirt.

"It's okay. Rest up pup, we'll get you some food back at the den," Kiba said with a smile.

well, hope ya liked it. please review, no flames please!!! feel free to email me at 


	3. The Pain Never Goes Away

Well, here's chapter 3. since a few people have asked me to post more, i have i hope ya'll like this chapter. i still dont own, and never will, Wolf's Rain. well, cept for the dvds and pages in my notebook with Toboe written all over them, but we already know about that .

Chapter 3: The Pain Never Goes Away

When Kiba, with Toboe in his arms, and Hige arrived back at the den the saw Tsume sitting in the back. He seemed to not care that they came back with Toboe. Kiba set Toboe softly on the make shift bed made out of grass. Hige sat down against the wall opposite of Tsume. Kiba stayed by Toboe.

"Why didn't you take him back here when you found him?" Kiba asked.

"The stupid kid wouldn't let me," Tsume answered and showed them his arm.

"I'm gonna go get some food for Toboe," Kiba said. "Howl if he gets worse."

"Whatever," Tsume replied. Kiba gave a low growl, and left. Toboe began to whimper. Hige went over to the pup.

"He doesn't look so good. What did you do to him?" Hige asked.

"That's for me and him to know," Tsume replied coldly. Hige shrugged.

---An Hour Later---

"Where's Kiba at?" Hige asked. Toboe was still whimpering. Hige placed his hand on the pup's bare chest. "He's so cold. Do you have anything we could used to warm him up?"

"Nope, sorry," Tsume replied, closing his eyes.

"I'm gonna see what's taking Kiba so long," Hige said as he walked out of the den. He let out a long howl. _Where are you Kiba?_ No reply. Another howl. This time there was an answer. Kiba was close to the den, he was just in Hige's vision.

"Sorry I took so long," Kiba said when he arrived at the den. Kiba had caught a deer; it was slung over his back. "How's Toboe doing?"

"About the same, he is really cold," Hige answered. Kiba let the deer slide to the ground and ran into the den. Hige picked up the deer and followed.

"Tsume, why didn't you do anything to warm him up?" Kiba asked in a growl as he placed his jacked on Toboe's bare chest. Toboe winced a little.

"You think he would have let me near him?" Tsume growled back.

"C'mon you two," Hige interrupted, "stop this. We need to help Toboe eat this thing anyway"

"Yeah," Kiba said, glaring at Tsume. He took the deer from Hige, walked over to Toboe. He bit pieces of meat off, and fed them to Toboe. The pup had a hard chewing and swallowing the meat. He was so weak.

"Kiba…th-thank you…," Toboe said.

"Shh Toboe. Just focus on eating," Kiba said and gave Toboe another piece of meat. "Just rest."

well, hope you enjoyed that. just so you all know, i have written 9 chapters in my story, so there is plenty to come, sadly i cant write chapter 10 because of writer's block, but that doesnt matter now since this is chapter 3 oh, by the way in one of my chapters imake Kiba seem stupid on accident because i forgot about something. sorry Kiba fans! please dont hurt me, i break easily. oh, feel free to email me


	4. The Nights Aren’t Always Perfect

I don't own Wolf's Rain, as I have said before and will keep saying so i don't get sued! Thanks to those of you who have reviewed my story, it makes me feel good to know people actually like what I am writing. this chapter is a bit.....short, sorry about that, but because of that chapter 5 will also be posted too! yay!!!!

Chapter 4: The Nights Aren't Always Perfect

After eating, Toboe had fallen asleep. The moon was just beginning to rise now; its white light filled the den. Only Kiba and Tsume were awake. Kiba kept his eye on the sleeping pup.

"What exactly did you do to him?" Kiba asked looking to Tsume.

"It's none of your concern," Tsume replied coldly.

"Tsume, you hurt a member of the pack. It is of my concern. I want to know what you did and why you did it," Kiba said just as cold. A few moments of silence passed.

"It's nothing," Tsume answered.

"I doubt making someone run of crying is nothing. Tell me, what did you do to him?" Kiba growled.

"I hit him, okay?!" Tsume yelled, a pair off tears fell from his beautiful golden eyes. "I guess I lied to him. I told him that he meant the world to me, and that I love him. I didn't know what else to say when he said he loved me. I didn't want to ruin his love life when it just started. Then he kept telling me how much he loved me. I freaked out, and didn't know what to do. So I hit him and scratched him."

"Wow," Kiba said, that was all he could say. Tsume face was now stained with tears. "Tsume, maybe you should get some sleep…."

"Yeah…," Tsume replied, and lay down with his back facing Kiba.

Kiba began to watch Toboe again._ Wow. I didn't know that was what happened. The pup has been through a lot. _Kiba laid down next to Toboe, still keeping his eyes on him. Tears were flowing down Toboe's face.

"Toboe, are you alright?" Kiba asked the pup. Whimpers and more tears. That was the reply Kiba got. "Toboe…" Kiba drifted into sleep. Toboe was still awake though, and still crying.

The pain was still there. Toboe couldn't believe what Tsume had just said. _So he didn't love me… I guess I'm not good enough for him… I guess some nights aren't always perfect. I don't deserve to be here anymore…_

well, that was chapter 4, also thanks again reviewers. over and out, someone help me.....this phrase is stuck in my brain!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	5. Pain Is Greater On The Inside

Guess what?! chapter 5 is here, just as i promised still dont own Wolf's Rain, still don't want to get sued thanks again to my reviewers! you like me, you really really like me! lol i know, im crazy, waaaay to much caffine. i will work on my caffine troubles, you all just have fun with chapter 5

Chapter 5: Pain Is Greater On The Inside

When Toboe woke it was about noon. No one was in the den. He tried to get up, but was too sore to move. Pain shot through his body each time he tried. Toboe wanted to get out of there so badly, he wanted to leave and never come back. _I won't ever be good enough for anyone. _Kiba and Hige walked into the den.

"Hey, good to see you awake," Kiba said.

"Yup, it sure is," Hige said. Toboe was just staring back, his mind on other things. "Hey Toboe, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess," Toboe answered. A lone tear found its way down the pup's face.

"Hige, would you mind leaving us alone? I need to talk to Toboe about something."

"Sure thing," Hige replied and walked out.

"Toboe, about last night... are you okay?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know…I hurt so bad inside…," Toboe replied. Kiba sat down next to the pup.

"Toboe, I'm sorry you heard what Tsume said. I thought you were asleep, and I wanted to know what he did," Kiba said.

"Kiba," Toboe started, his eyes letting more tears fall, "I'm so stupid. I don't know what I did wrong."

"Toboe, don't say you're stupid. You're not, and you didn't do anything wrong. Tsume is just confused right now," Kiba said. _The only one who did something wrong was Tsume._

"Kiba…I don't feel good…," Toboe said. The pup leaned over and threw up. More tears came.

"Toboe, I'm sorry this happened to you," Kiba replied as he placed his hand on the runt's head. _His head is so warm. _"Be right back Toboe, I'm going to get some cold water for you." With that said, the white wolf left. The one person Toboe didn't want to see arrived.

"Toboe," Tsume said. Toboe replied by turning away from the older wolf. "Toboe, please listen. I need to tell you something."

"Don't talk to me," Toboe said. More tears, unseen by Tsume, fell from the pup's eyes. Tsume moved over to the pup.

"Toboe, please listen," Tsume said as he placed his hand on the Toboe's shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Toboe shouted. Tsume withdrew his hand.

"Toboe...," Tsume said with a broken voice. Tears began to fill his beautiful golden eyes. "Toboe…I'm sorry."

all you people who were happy about the ToboexKiba thing, dont worry Toboe isnt about to forgive Tsume......please review oh, and send me an email or reviewon wether or not you want there to be lemons.....im stuck between my wants in the story and my friends who want to read it here but dont want sex in it. over and out....GAHG!!!! someone GET IT OUT OF MY BRAIN!!!! sorry bout that.....it's the caffine....


	6. Sorry Won’t Make The Pain Go Away

Hello Again! chapter 6 is here. i still don't own Wolf's Rain......and yes....i still don't want to get sued. oh, you all remember the wound Toboe had on his leg? well i totally forgot about this, so this chapter is somewhat entertaining. i made Kiba as a really stupid question, cuz i was watching an episode of the show and he did something that pissed me off, so i decided to make him seem stupid. PLEASE DONT HURT ME KIBA FANS!!!!!

Chapter 6: Sorry Won't Make The Pain Go Away

Kiba walked back into the den with the cold water he had gotten for Toboe. When he saw Tsume, he let out a low growl.

"Why are you by Toboe?" Kiba asked.

"No reason," Tsume replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Just wanted to see how he was doing…" Kiba moved over to Tsume.

"Get away from him, now."

"Why should I?" Tsume snarled.

"Because I said so," Kiba growled back. The two stared at each other for five minutes. The silence was broken by a gasp for air from Toboe. The pup had been crying this whole time. Kiba leaned down next to Toboe. Tsume walked out of the den.

"Kiba...," Toboe said.

"Yes, Toboe?" the white wolf asked.

"I…I'm afraid…of…of…Tsume…," replied the little one as he turned onto his back

"I know…just try to forget about him for now. Hey, why is your shirt tied to your leg?"

"That's where…where…he scratched me…," Toboe replied. Kiba untied the shirt. The wound was deep.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THIS EARLIER?!" Kiba yelled, mad that the pup had kept a wound like that unnoticed. The white wolf began to clean the wound. Dirt had been mixed into the wound.

"I'm…sorry…,"Toboe said, tears again filling his eyes. _I was scared. _Toboe winced from the stinging of Kiba's tongue getting the dirt from the scratch.

"It's alright, just next time tell me," Kiba said. Hige had just walked into the den.

"Woah, that's a bad scratch," Hige said. Kiba was still busy cleaning it. "Why is Tsume all pissy?

"Because I told him to get away from Toboe," Kiba answered, taking a short break from cleansing.

"Kiba…I hurt so bad…," Toboe said.

"Have some water," Kiba replied as he gestured to the bowl he used to collect it.

Toboe leaned over and lapped up some of the refreshing beverage.

"Kiba…I don't want to love again...," the pup said at tears fell down his face again.

"What did Tsume do to him?" Hige asked.

well, that was the chapter i hope you all enjoyed it. and again, PLEASE DONT HURT ME KIBA FANS!!!!! heh.....someone needs to get the caffine away from me.....over and out...GACK!!!!


	7. Though Wounds Heal, Pain Does Not Leave

Hey again!!! i want to thank the reviewers, again i still dont own Wolf's Rain, and guess what? i still dont want to get sued. this chapter is somewhat short.......anyway, i hope you all like it

Chapter 7: Though Wounds Heal, Pain Does Not Leave

After a few days Toboe was back to normal, well as normal as he could get after what had

happened. He spent a lot of time by the small lake by the den. Just staring at it, thinking

about what he'd been through. _Why do I hurt so bad? What did I do to deserve this?_ The

pup would often have a few tears finding their way down his smooth face.

"Toboe?" Kiba said. The pup jumped at the sound of his name. Toboe turned to face

Kiba.

"Yeah?" the pup replied.

"You gonna be okay?" Kiba asked.

"I…I don't know Kiba," Toboe replied. "Sometimes…I hurt so bad inside…other times…it's like I want to…to…die…" Tears began to fall from Toboe's handsome amber eyes. Kiba sat down next to the pup and hugged him. _I knew Kiba cared…but not this much._

"Don't say that, Toboe. Please don't ever say that again," Kiba said. A pair of tears found their way from his silver blue eyes.

"Kiba…you're…crying," Toboe said, somewhat shocked at the sight. The pup leaned against Kiba's shoulder. Kiba wiped the tears away and smiled.

"I guess I was," Kiba replied. _Do I like Toboe? Wait, why am I even thinking that?_

"Kiba...help…" the pup said. "I can't...I can't live with this pain…it hurts to much…"

"Toboe, I don't know how too…," Kiba answered. Another pair of tears fell from his eyes. Toboe had also started to cry again. _I'm sorry Toboe, I really am._

"Oh," was all the pup could say. Kiba reached over to wipe away Toboe's tears, the pup closed his eyes. Kiba's hand felt so good on his face. "Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"I think...I think that I…"

well, that's that. hope you liked the chapter please review! writer's block is still with me......not fair!!!! but i still have 2 more chapters to post. i hope the block goes a way, because i really want to write more....anyway, over and out......GACK!!!!!


	8. Love

i dont own Wolf's Rain. thanks again people who reviewed. well...im still thinking about a lemon, i got a good idea for the ending, so there might not be a lemon. sorry to all you who want one, please dont throw things at me!!!!

Chapter 8: Love

"Yes, Toboe?" Kiba asked.

"I think I…." Toboe started. _This is so hard…what if he doesn't feel the same way?_

"Toboe, you can tell me anything."

"IthinkthatIloveyou," Toboe said fast.

"Bless you," Kiba replied, not understanding what the pup had said. "Can you try using separate words?" Kiba let out a small laugh.

"Sorry," Toboe said, blushing. "I think that I…that I l-l-love…you…Kiba…" The pup stared at the lake, not wanting to look at the white wolf. _Here it comes…_

"Toboe…," Kiba said, taken back a bit by what the pup had told. _I guess I can tell him how I feel now._ More tears came to Toboe's eyes, though it seemed he would be out of them. The pup stood up and started to walk away, hurt by what had happened. Kiba grabbed Toboe before he could leave. "Toboe, I…I love you too…"

"Really?" Toboe asked, tears fell but in happiness.

"Yes, Toboe, really," Kiba replied, pulling the little one closer to him.

"Kiba," Toboe said, more tears falling, he was short of breath. So happy that Kiba felt the same. The pup leaned against Kiba.

"Yes?" Kiba asked, giving Toboe a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so happy," Toboe managed to say. Kiba and the pup laid down next to the lake. Kiba placed his arm around Toboe.

"I know," Kiba replied, placing a soft kiss on the young one's lips. Toboe placed his arms on Kiba's shoulders.

"Please don't ever let go of me," Toboe begged. Kiba put his hands on Toboe's hips and pulled him easily towards him.

"I won't," Kiba replied. _This seems like paradise now._ Kiba kissed the pup again.

"Well this is interesting," Hige said, as he walked up to the two lovers.

well, i hoped you like the chapter. have fun until chapter 9 is posted. im also almost done with chapter 10, i havent had much writing going on, stupid writers block....oh well. bye for now


	9. Jealousy?

sorry it took me awhile to update. i still dont own Wolf's Rain. hope you all like this chapter.

Chapter 9: Jealousy?

"Hige!? What are you doing here?!" Kiba asked, embarressed that Hige had seen the whole thing.

"Hmmm, let me think on that one," Hige sarcastically replied. "Well, we're in the same pack."

"You know what I meant. I thought you were getting food with Tsume," Kiba said.

"We just got back," Tsume said as he arrived. "Did we get you two at a bad time?" _Why are Toboe and Kiba...?_

"I'm gonna…uh go…," informed the pup, as he got up. He began to walk towards the den.

"What where you two doing?" asked Tsume.

"Nothing…," Kiba answered, his face turned red. _God damnit, I wish they hadn't gotten back so soon._

"Right, last time I checked though, making out isn't nothing," Tsume said. _I thought I didn't care what the pup did...what is going on?_

"You…you saw that?" Kiba's face grew redder. _Oh fuck, this is so embarrassing._

"Yeah, it was quite entertaining," Tsume replied. _Why were they making out? Do I actually like Toboe..? No…that can't be it…but why am I…?_

"I'm gonna go…," Hige said, walking away to the den. Kiba and Tsume were now alone.

"Why do you care what was going on anyway?" Kiba asked. "Are you jealous just because I'm not afraid to share how I feel, and that I got who you wanted? Well at least who you said you wanted, but lied about."

"God damn you Kiba," Tsume replied.

Hige walked into the den, Toboe was sitting in the back corner. Hige sat down a few feet from the pup. Toboe made no eye contact with Hige.

"So, did you two have fun while we were gone?" Hige asked. Toboe looked at Hige for the first time.

"You came here to make fun of me, didn't you?" Toboe replied. "If you did, then just leave me alone."

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you," Hige said.

"Sure," Toboe said.

"Are you gonna cry now Tsume?" Kiba asked. "Are you gonna cry because I have Toboe and you don't?"

"Why don't you shut the fuck up Kiba?" Tsume snarled. _I think that I…that I love Toboe…_

"Why don't you try and make me?" Kiba growled.

well, i hope this was entertaining enough to atleast hold your attention . until next time!


End file.
